Morons
by Azilda
Summary: Ichigo and Ryou are morons when it comes to figuring out their feelings. So the mews decide to take action. Will their plan work? Or will Ichigo and Ryou remain morons?
1. Chapter 1: Their plan

**Me: **New story! -coughs- I'm not putting off my other story -cough...- I'm just kidding, I have been thinking about this story for awhile so I decided to give it a shot!

Nya!

Quick update on what's going on in the story. It's been about two year since deep blue was defeated, Ichigo and Masaya are now just friends, and he moved to england.

The Mew's ages range from 10 to 18, 10 Pudding, Ichigo and Mint, 14 and Lettuce 15. Ryou is 17 and Keiichiro is 24.

Ryou and Ichigo are way to dense to figure out their feelings... and yeah, just wanted to let you know what was going on!

* * *

**Morons, Chapter One: Their Plan**

Ichigo stood in the cafe, glaring at her blue eyed boss, he stood in front of her smirking. The mews watched as the two fought out yet another battle.

"Morons." Mint said under her breath. "How could two people be so dense?" She questioned.

Lettuce sweat dropped. "I'm beginning to think there's no hope."

"IchiIchi and Bossman must be really slow. Na no da!" Pudding said.

"See, even a 10 year old can figure it out." Mint pointed out.

"Sadly." Zakuro said coolly.

"For a genius, he can be really dumb. Ichigo is just generally dumb." Keiichiro laughed.

The other mews grasped. "Keiichiro!" They have never heard him say something like that.

"What? It's true!" Keiichiro said.

"Ah, yes true true." They all nodded their heads.

"Jerk!" Ichigo said pouting.

"Baka." Ryou smirked.

"Loser," Ichigo said jabbing her finger into his chest. "baka, mean, insensitive, JERK." Ichigo shouted and stomped off.

"Get back here, or I'll dock your pay!" Ryou threatened.

Ichigo stopped in her tracks, the power of money was too strong. "Damn you Shirogane!" Ichigo shouted.

He smiled in victory.

All the mews sighed at once and hit their foreheads.

"What?" Ichigo said walking away from Ryou.

"Oh nothing." Mint said. "Just watch two morons fight again."

"I'm not a moron, he is." Ichigo said pointing a finger at him.

"If you point a finger at him you have three pointing at yourself. Na no da." Pudding joked.

Ichigo growled and stomped away.

"Tch." Ryou said as Mint and Pudding looked at him, expecting him to go after her. "Not my job." He said and walked up stairs.

"Really, they _are_morons." Zakuro said laughing. _Zakuro _was laughing, that meant it had be to funny.

"They're in looveeee." Pudding sang, "They're just too stupid to knowww."

"I agree." Mint said sipping her tea, "It's getting sickening to watch."

"Yes, but what can we do?" Lettuce said shyly, "Shouldn't they figure this out for themselves."

Mint looked shocked, "Are you crazy?! They'll be 80 years old and still bickering about something stupid like who's denchers are stronger or something like that." Mint giggled.

"I suppose so, but what can we do?" Lettuce asked.

Mint just smirked.

Meanwhile...

Ichigo sat down on the bench in the changing room, completely exhausted although work has barely begun. She was sick of this constant arguing over _everything. _Even the argument was completely pointless, and she knew it. She breathed out slowly and rubbed her temples.

Sometimes, he can be such an ass! Ichigo thought, Finally a cute guy comes to the cafe, I'm his waitress and bam, Ryou calls me over for a stupid stupid broken plate, that I didn't even drop. He tells me to clean it up, then I argue back and he threatens to dock my pay! He just so mean and hot... HEY!

"Arghhhh!" Ichigo huffed.

Stupid stupid Strawberry, breaks a plate and doesn't clean it up. And the way that guy was drooling over her! The nerve... hey wait, why would that bother me? Ryou thought, Anyway she always has her stupid ditzy argument, that she works harder than anyone there. True, but she doesn't have to boast about it.

Stupid cute... NO not cute! Maybe just.. GET OUT OF MY HEAD. Ryou said trying to smack the thought out of his head. I cannot and will not like that baka Strawberry.

I do not like Ichigo- Ryou, they both thought at the same time.

-

Ichigo finished taking her break and walked back into the kitchen where Zakuro sat looking at her with a cool gaze. "Hey." She said in her nice voice. Something was up.

"Hello." Ichigo said nervously, only wondering how Mint could've Corrupted Zakuro.

"Keiichiro says go down to the lab," Zakuro said pointing down to the lab, "actually I should probably be down there." Zakuro said.

Ichigo noted that Zakuro used his first name and giggled. "Okay." She smiled.

When she got down to the lab Ryou and the others were already there, "hey how'd you get down here so fast?" Ichigo said to Ryou.

"It's called walking Strawberry." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Why youuu!" Ichigo said getting all pumped up.

"Now now you two!" Keiichiro said waving his hands and sweat dropping.

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized.

"Yeah." Ryou said.

"Okay then, now I called you down here because, Zakuro had to say something." Keiichiro smiled, not wanting to get killed by Ichigo and Ryou when they found out what was going to happen.

"Well, Me and Mint decided that we all need a break so, we've rented out a beach house and we're taking a two week break from work." Zakuro said. "And all of you are going with us. I've already talked it over with Shirogane and Keiichiro." Zakuro said giving a glare that said, or else.

"Really?!" Ichigo said grabbing Zakuro's hands and smiling.

"Yes really." She smiled back, note that Zakuro is being nice.

"What's the catch?" Ryou said butting in "I may have agreed, but you haven't told me everything."

"Well." Zakuro said. "First remember you already agreed."

Keiichiro sweat dropped. "All of us chose rooms already except for you and Ichigo." Zakuro continued.

"So?" Ichigo said.

"Well, there's the problem, there's only 3 bedrooms, two with two beds, and one with three..." Zakuro continued.

"And?" Ichigo said.

"And, Mint Lettuce and Pudding are in one room... and me and Keiichiro are in the other... so that leaves." Zakuro continued.

"One room, with two beds." Mint smirked.

"No.. way." Ichigo said. "No how, Nuh uh that isn't happening!" Ichigo said shaking her head.

Ryou growled and they both looked at eachother and said.

"I am not rooming with that _baka."_

Everyone sweat dropped, okay this was going to be harder than they thought.

* * *

**Me: **Hee hee, How was it? Sorry I'm not updating my other story as quickly, but I'm editing it right now and it should be done in a day or two.

Anyway, how is it? +5 reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2: Ow my knee!

**Me: **Chapter 2! Yay yay, I figured I'd write a couple of chapters before I actually made the story. Here's chapter two was Morons.

Oh yeah, Ichigo has longer hair and leaves it down more, she usually has clips in it, but no more pig tails.

* * *

**Morons, Chapter two: "Ow my knee!"**

Okay, so maybe they were rooming with each other. They both needed a break and the mews practically begged them to go.

"Pleeeaassse? It'll be no fun without IchiIchi." Pudding begged with her teary puppy dog eyes, that's what roped Ichigo in.

"Don't leave me here all alone with these three beautiful girls and a hyper cute monkey girl." Keiichiro pleaded, Ryou sighed and gave in.

"Only because you begged." He groaned. "Oh yay a vacation away from home, too bad it isn't a vacation from that baka over there." Ryou jerked his thumb at her.

Keiichiro just smiled and left the room, actually everyone smiled and left the room except for the two morons.

"Okay, so lets get this straight." Ichigo said jabbing her finger in his chest once again.

"First, you better stop jabbing me with that finger baka." Ryou hissed.

"Oh fine, okay I have some rules." Ichigo said.

"For what." Ryou asked.

"Look, I may be annoying but at least I'll let you sleep." Ichigo growled.

"You think I'd bug you?" Ryou said.

"Look, in the room you stay on your side I stay on mine, simple rule." Ichigo stated.

"Okay, I'm liking where this is going." Ryou smirked.

"If you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone. Got it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, got it." Ryou said.

"And!" Ichigo added, "Do not tell my father about this." Ichigo sighed, "he's a litte over protective when it comes to guys and he won't let me go if..." Ichigo trailed off

"Okay then." Ryou said.

"Lets shake on that." Ichigo said sticking out her hand, Ryou clasped it and they shook on it.

"Deal." They both said.

When they took away there hands Ichigo couldn't help but think of how soft his skin was and shuttered at the thought. Ryou looked at his hand as it felt warm from the touch.

They stood there for a moment and then the mews called. "Time to go."

Ichigo almost ran until. "Wait baka you have overtime tonight, for skipping out on work." Ryou smirked.

"JERK." Ichigo said tripping on the stair and hitting her knee. "Ow! JUST GREAT." Ichigo said rubbing her knee.

Ryou felt alittle urge to go up the stairs and see if she was alright and resisted it. 'What's with these sudden thoughts anyway.' Ryou snorted 'It's not like I'm in love with her.'

Ichigo stood up alittle shakily, and tried walking up the steps. "OW." She said wincing and almost falling down the stairs.

"Hey be careful baka." Ryou said walking up the stairs, "Yo, you're blocking my way out." He said.

Ichigo winced again as she tried to move her leg, once again almost falling. "Hey baka." Ryou said steadying her.

"I hit my knee." Ichigo said almost in tears.

Ryou felt a sudden pain in his chest as she saw her tears, 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought. "Hmm." Ryou thought, and then suddenly he picked her up bridle style.

Ichigo blushed 'Heyyy, why am I blushing?!' she thought.

When they got to the top of the stairs Ryou dropped her and said, "Geez Strawberry you're heavier than you look."

Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him. "Can you get me ice pleasseee?" She begged because her knee was pounding.

"You must have hit that pretty hard baka, god be more careful!" He scolded.

"Welllll sorrryyyy." Ichigo growled and stuck her tongue out again.

Ryou just couldn't help but think she was kind of cute. 'Really, what's wrong with me.' He thought brushing his hair back with his hand.

"Yeah, I'll get you ice, just sit there baka." Ryou said quickly, dismissing the thought of her being cute to him.

"Thank you." Ichigo said taking out her cell phone.

She called her house, but no one answered.

"Oh great how am I going to get home." Ichigo said dropping her head into her hands "how can this day get any worse?"

"Ice." Ryou said re entering the room.

"Thanks." Ichigo said flipping her cell phone closed and grabbing the ice.

"Who did you call?" Ryou asked.

"None, of your business, but if you must know, I was calling my house to see if I could get a ride." Ichigo sighed, "Sadly no one was home, I guess I have to walk." She said getting up, her knee felt alittle better because of the ice.

"Baka, you'll end up hurting yourself more." Ryou said.

"What else am I supposed to do? Stay at the cafe all night?" Ichigo asked rolling her eyes.

Ryou smirked.

"No way." Ichigo said almost falling over.

"Well, if we're going to be room mates for two weeks." Ryou said.

"Problem Shirogane." Ichigo said, "there's only one bed."

"You can sleep on the floor?" Ryou laughed.

"NO, and anyway I would think you'd want me to leave since you hate me so much." Ichigo said crossing her arms and putting her weight on her right leg.

Ryou actually felt kind of weird when she said that, "Well I don't want you to get hurt more than you are! If you were left there to die they'd blame me for not being there." Ryou made up an excuse.

"Oh gee thanks!" Ichigo said turning toward the door.

"Wait Strawberry!" Ryou said grabbing her wrist and turning her.

Ichigo had a shocked look, "If you want to go home so badly, I'll walk with you so you won't get hurt more." Ryou offered.

"I guess it's better than staying at the cafe all night." Ichigo smiled.

"Okay, then lets go." Ryou said still holding her wrist.

"Uh, Shirogane why are you holding my wrist?" Ichigo asked her eyes on her wrist.

"So you don't fall baka!" Ryou snapped.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

It was a quiet walk home and he eventually let go of her wrist, then she almost fell.

"I can't let you go for two seconds can I? Or are you just faking it because you want to hold my hand?" Ryou smirked.

"As if you jerk!" Ichigo said balancing, "you're so full of yourself." Ichigo spat.

"Here." Ryou said grabbing her arm and putting it over his shoulder so that most of her weight was leaned on him.

Ichigo then shut up and felt very warm. 'No way.' She thought 'so the evil Shirogane does have a nice side.' Ichigo laughed.

"What?" Ryou said.

"Nothing." Ichigo laughed harder.

"What baka?" Ryou asked alittle annoyed.

"I just thought of something very funny." Ichigo laughed, 'Ryou nice yeahhh right.'

When they finally got to her house Ichigo digged for her keys, and opened the door of course no one was home.

"Bye Shirogane, thanks." Ichigo said waving him off.

"No problem baka." Ryou sighed, for some reason he felt like he wanted to give her a hug.

'Stupid.' Ryou thought to himself, 'You can't fall for a baka like her!' And then before he didn't do anything dumb he walked away, and Ichigo closed the door.

As Ichigo layed in bed her knee only aching now she thought.

Ichigo didn't know why but she felt disappointed about alot of things that night. 'Does he really hate me?' Ichigo thought, 'What was that feeling I had as he carried me up the stairs? No way! I do not like Shirogane!' She didn't even know why she would care if he hated her, because she hated him right?

Right?

And then she fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: **This chapter could have been better, but anyway, 5+ reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3: Car Ride

**Me: **Wow, I'm finally out of school! But I have some summer reading things I have to do. So, my updates will be alittle bit slower. But anyway.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Morons, Chapter 3: Car Ride**

They poked her, and she twitched. They poked her again and she rolled over. Then when they poked her one last time, she woke up.

"What?" She said in a daze.

"Wake up! Na no da!" Pudding called.

"..." Ichigo thought for a minute, "I forgot to pack!" she said jumping out of bed and grabbing all her clothes she was going to bring on the trip.

It has been a week since the trip was announced, Ryou and Ichigo avoided each other at much as possible before the week of torture. The mews found this rather annoying since this whole trip was supposed to be revolved around getting Ichigo and Ryou together. Anyway...

The mews got into Ichigo's house some how and were now watching amused, as Ichigo ran around the room. Then she stopped suddenly and looked at the mews questioningly. "Hey, how'd you get into my house?"

They all sweatdropped, "Your mommy na no da!" Pudding said bouncing.

"You should really start locking your bedroom door!" Mint smirked.

"I don't expect people to barge in on me when I'm sleeping!" Ichigo growled.

The Mews laughed.

Meanwhile Keiichiro and Ryou were waiting down stairs, Ichigo's dad questioning them. "YOU." He pointed at Ryou, "Will remain 10 feet away from my daughter at all times."

"Psh." Ryou laughed, "Won't be that much of a problem sir."

"Good good." Ichigo's dad grinned. "AND YOU." He suddenly turned around and pointed to Keiichiro "Be sure this boy does not stay close to my daughter."

"Okay sir. Why aren't you telling me to stay away?" Keiichiro says calmly crossing his fingers behind his back he's lying about keeping Ryou away.

"Because you look responsible, and that boy looks at my daughter like..." Ichigo's dad almost choked 'He likes her alot.' he thought.

"Oh, okay I get it, don't worry sir!" Keiichiro smiled.

"Excellent." He said in victory.

Ichigo's mom sweat dropped as she walked in, "What are you talking about honey?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just guy stuff." He said giving Keiichiro and Ryou death glares, "RIGHT?"

"Yes right!" They said.

Ichigo's mom raised an eyebrow.

Then Ichigo came down stairs quickly, her hair was still wet from a shower and she had a black tank top on with a orange cat head on it with the word Neko, above the cat design. Then she had blue jean Capri's on, with black flip flops.

"Okay ready!" She waved.

As they all walked out the door, Ichigo's dad called out "Remember!" to Ryou, Ryou sweat dropped.

"What'd my dad say to you?" Ichigo hissed.

"That I should remain 10 feet away from you." He said.

"Oh, that won't be to hard." Ichigo said looking behind her at her dad. Who was glaring at Ryou. "For once dad is being smart!"

"I know, that's why I didn't complain."

"Good job." Ichigo said, "My dad would've freaked out if you complained." She laughed.

"Okay guys, you have to sit with your room mates in the car." Mint said.

"Car?" Ichigo said looking at the giant bus thing, "That's a bus." Ichigo said.

"No, it's small, that's a car." Mint smiled.

"I'd hate to see the bus." Ichigo laughed nervously. "And hey, I'm not sitting with Shirogane... wait for how long?" Ichigo started complaining crossing her arms.

"3 to 4 hours." Mint smirked.

"Hell no!" Ichigo huffed. "No way, no how!"

"For once I agree with that baka!" Ryou nodded.

The Mews sweat dropped. This was going to be harder than they thought. "But Ichigo we already marked our seats and the only two left are in the way back." Mint smirked.

"Arghhh!" Ichigo shouted and started to walk away, but Pudding caught her and dragged her in the car, Ryou calmly sitting in his seat.

Mint had made sure that she told Keiichiro to drive extra slow, which he quickly agreed to. That would make the trip even longer.

"Good, first on our list of plans is in action." Pudding said getting out her notebook from her dectective outfit out. She put a check next to the number one.

Ichigo noticed the paper, "What's that Pudding?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Tic tac toe?" She said flipping the page and showing an old tic tac toe.

"Oh." Ichigo said looking away, and looking out the window.

About 25 minutes in, Pudding was sleeping, Lettuce was reading, Mint was gossiping with Zakuro and Keiichiro was focused on driving. Leaving Ryou and Ichigo staring out the windows.

"Bored." Ichigo whispered.

"Shh!" Ryou shushed her holding his finger up to his lips.

"But I'm bored." Ichigo said with a blank stare.

"Doesn't mean you can bug me." Ryou said looking out the window again.

"Not my fault I have to sit with you." Ichigo stated, "Blame them." She said pointing at the Mews and Keiichiro. "I think they're up to something, I mean even Akasaka!"

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Up to what?"

"Something that involves us." Ichigo said looking at Pudding, "I could've sworn I saw a list with our names on it, when Pudding had her notebook out!"

"She was probably writing a story, you know how she is." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about that." Ichigo said.

"Oh well, just be quiet." Ryou said.

"Oh fine." Ichigo said.

Ryou took out an ipod.

"Hey, not fair!" Ichigo almost shouted as she noticed the black shiny new ipod. "I don't have one of those!" She whined.

"Not my problem." Ryou smirked.

"Jerk." Ichigo said crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Weirdo." Ryou shot back almost laughing.

"You get music, I get to be bored looking at a hundred trees." She growled.

"Do you want to listen?" Ryou said holding out one of his head phones.

"Uh," Ichigo said looking at the headphone, "Okay." She said putting the headphone to her ear. "Oh wow, you listen to good music!" Ichigo smiled. 'Why was he being nice?' she thought.

"I wouldn't think you'd like this kind of thing." Ryou said amazed at the Strawberry head next to him.

"Yeah well, my mom listens to this." Ichigo smiled.

Heavy metal, who would've guessed?

"Oh yeah I love this song!" Ichigo said as a certain song came on.

"It's my favorite." Ryou said astonished at her music taste, he really thought she'd listen to sugar coated junk.

"No way, really?" Ichigo said shocked.

"Really." Ryou answered, "Now quiet, I want to listen." Ryou said quickly.

"Oh fine!" Ichigo said sticking out her tongue.

"No, Strawberry I don't want to french you." Ryou smirked.

She punched him in the arm, "Ow!" He said.

"Hentai!" She growled, "Jerk!"

"God, you can't take a joke can you?" He laughed.

"Your jokes aren't funny." Ichigo said getting mad.

"Hmm?" He said, "I can't hear you the music is to loud." He teased.

"Is not! I can hear you perfectly!" She argued.

"I was kidding Strawberry, see!" Ryou laughed and smiled, looking kind of care free 'Why does she do this to me?' he thought.

"YOU SMILED!" Ichigo pointed.

"What?" Ryou said returning to his blank look. Now he was acting stupid.

"You JUST smiled, you can't deny it!" Ichigo laughed, for some reason his smile made her happy. She blushed 'I don't like him, he's an ultra mega jerk!' She thought.

"Be quiet." Ryou said.

Then there was silence, and Ichigo fell asleep 5 minutes later. Ryou looked at her sleeping face, 'Cute...' He thought 'No no no she's a baka, not cute, baka!' He thought mentally slapping himself. 'Okay, fine. She's a cute baka.' He smiled 'and for some reason she's the only one that can make me smile.' then he frowned 'not that I like her or anything, she's just so ditzy who couldn't laugh?'

After battling with his mind, he got tired and fell asleep. The car went over a bump and Ichigo's head landed on Ryou's shoulder, and his head was rested on top of hers.

_Click! _Pudding "woke up" she was pretend sleeping so Ichigo wouldn't bug her so she wouldn't have to talk to Ryou. 'Pudding is so smart!' Pudding thought to herself.

"Minto look! na no da!" Pudding smiled holding up a picture of the two.

She chuckled "Morons can't even figure it out." she saw the headphone in Ichigo's ear and the one in Ryou's "They're so dumb!"

"Now now, only Ichigo is counted as dumb." Zakuro said "Technically Shirogane is a genius."

"Yes but when it comes to love, he's a perfect moron! Na no da!" Pudding almost shouted, but Mint covered her mouth.

"Shh you'll ruin the moment!" Mint hissed as she watched Ichigo and Ryou sleep "See, when they're together they look extremely peaceful, except for the fact that Ichigo annoys the crap out of Shirogane, and Ichigo thinks he's a jerk."

"Yes. But I noticed, Shirogane only smiled for Ichigo. And even though he acts mean, he's really gentle towards Ichigo. Even if he doesn't know he is." Lettuce said taking her head out of the book.

"True." Zakuro says, "I think he's more comfortable with her than anyone else, even Keiichiro."

The Mews knodded in agreement.

"And Ichigo, she may argue but she looks totally relaxed when she's with him." Lettuce also pointed out, looking at them.

"You're great at finding these little details." Mint smirked "You're going to be a great help."

"Mawahahaha! Na no da!" Pudding laughed.

"Okay where'd that come from?" Mint asked.

"I don't know! na no da!" Pudding giggled.

Then they hit another bump.

"HENTAI!" Ichigo shouted.

"What a way to ruin the moment." Mint whispered to Pudding.

"I know right? na no da." Pudding agreed

"We're here!" Keiichiro said pointing at the beach.

"Yayyy!" Ichigo smiled.

"Oh joy." Ryou rolled his eyes "A whole week with this baka."

"Am not."

"Are too." He smirked

The mews all sighed. 'Morons.' they thought.

* * *

**Me: **This chapter was okay, it could've been better. 5+ reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4: To the Condo! Baka

**Me: **Well, I'm baaccccckkk from my writer's block! Sorry it took me awhile.

Nya!

It happens to the best of us, there's no escape. It happens to everyone; it can give and it can take. It can happen in a blink of an eye, or take years to sneak up on you. We don't know why! It just happens. .:Azilda:.

* * *

"Yo, baka come on! I don't have all day." Ryou shouted from over his shoulder. Ichigo growled and pulled her luggage. "How much did you pack? We're only here for a week Strawberry, not a year."

"You never know when you'll need extra." Ichigo mumbled and sighed, "This is heavy, and wheeling it over sand is not helping!"

"Do you need help?" Ryou asked Ichigo raising an eyebrow at her.

"No." Ichigo huffed.

"One time offer Strawberry." Ryou continued.

"I don't need help Shirogane." Ichigo twitched with annoyance.

"If I don't help you now, we'll be stuck on the beach all day. And I don't know about you but I would much rather be in an air conditioned room right about now."

"Finnneee!" Ichigo hissed.

"Finally!"

-

"Look at this!" Mint said pointing at Ryou and Ichigo while looking up from her binoculars. "He's helping her!"

"Huzzah!" Pudding shouted, "Bossman is finally making progress with IchiIchi!" Her hyper voice sounded throughout the giant condo.

"Pudding, be quiet they'll hear you!" Mint said raising her binoculars. "My plan is taking place right now, I knew packing Ichigo's bag with more things while she wasn't looking, was a good idea." An evil glint came to her eyes.

"You planned this?" Lettuce said shyly looking out the window.

"Why yes, my green haired friend!" Mint said raising her hand to mock laugh, "I, the genius that I am planned this."

"HUZZAH!" Pudding popped up out of no where, "Lookie!" She pointed in the direction of Ichigo and Ryou...

-

"Oh come on!" Ichigo screeched, "it's bad enough you fell asleep on me in the car, but falling on top of me!"

"If it wasn't for your heavy luggage-"

"You offered to carry it! I never asked!" Ichigo fought back, "why do you think I didn't want you to carry it! It's wayyyy to heavy."

"Tch." Ryou got up and stuck his hand out for Ichigo, "we're going to have to start getting along Strawberry, we're stuck with each other for this whole week."

"It's all their fault!" Ichigo said pointing in the direction of the condo, where the other mews waited. "I think they're up to something."

"What do you mean?"

"And you say you're the genius around here! Learn some things about these girls they're sneaky in a round a-bout way." Ichigo rolled her eyes, "you can't see how weird they've been acting?"

"No, they're acting like their normal selves, completely insane."

Ichigo shook her head, "No no Shirogane! Not all of them are normally weird. Only Mint and Pudding at times. The others are usually calm, shy, or acting cool."

"So? It's a vacation you're supposed to be relaxed and crazy."

"Wait, did the Shirogane just say people can be crazy if they want. Mr. get back to work and stop acting dumb, boss of mine?"

"SO? You really need to get to your point Strawberry, you're wasting daylight."

"Just listen, I think they're up to something, that's all." Ichigo said smirking, "For once you're the dumb one." She pulled at her luggage, it didn't budge.

"Argh!" Ichigo shouted kicking it.

"Why don't we both try?" Ryou asked, "I honestly don't want to sit out here."

"Fine." Ichigo placed her hand on one side of the bar, and Ryou placed his hand on the other. The hands made contact, and they both tingled.

Ichigo looked at Ryou and nodded and they both pulled. "It's moving!" Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, come on baka, let's get in the condo." Ryou said.

-

"Look! They're helping each other!" Lettuce smiled.

"Major leap!" Mint cheered.

"HUZZAH!"

"What's with you and huzzah?" Mint asked Pudding.

"It's fun to say."

"True, true." Mint smirked, "My plan is working as planned..."

"Wait, Minto, they're arguing AGAIN." Keiichiro said looking out the window.

"What the?"

-

"Clumsy baka!" Ryou growled Ichigo made him fall because she tripped.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A STEP IT WAS COVERED IN SAND." Ichigo growled.

"Idiot."

"Jerk!"

-

"Morons." The others sighed.

* * *

**Me: **Hehe, I've slacked off, please don't be afraid to yell at me. I'm sorrrrrryyyyy! Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5: Forgive me by the Sea

**Me: **Sorry everyone! I've been really busy with highschool.

* * *

"Baaaakaa!" Ichigo cried with horror as she witnessed Ryou Shirogane laughing at one of her strawberry patterned undergarments that fell on the ground as she was unpacking.

"Who's the baka who dropped it? Not me, I'm sorry but last time I checked I wore boxers and I'm a man." Shirogane said sarcastically.

"You looked!" Ichigo shierked waving her undies around for the world to see. "You _JERK_!" She smacked his arm.

"Yeah Strawberry, wave them around that will make this _soooo _much better." Ryou smirked as he unpacked his clothes and put them in one of the drawers of the oak dressers in the room.

"_Argggh! _I _hate _you!" Ichigo growled and hissed at him at the same time while shooting him a death glare that would kill him if looks could kill.

Ryou became silent and just kept un-packing. He wouldn't admit it, but that really stung him for some reason.

"I see you two are still acting like four year olds fighting over pudding." Mint said walking by with no intention on spying, but ended up spying anyway to see how our two morons were doing. "Nice panties Ichigo," She raised her eyebrows at Ichigo "but why are you showing them to Shirogane?"

"_Oh my god." _Ichigo shouted angrily, "I'm never going to live this down am I?!"

"No." Mint and Shirogane said at the same time.

Ichigo then stomped away mumbling something to herself like 'why did I even come here?'

"So my little boss man, how are you and Ichi Ichi getting along??" Pudding said popping up out of no where scaring the be-jesus out of Mint and Shirogane.

"Where'd you come from?!" Mint said noticabley shaken.

"I heard my name called!" Pudding pouted probably knowing she did something wrong by popping up out of no where.

"I said they were fighting about Pudding." Mint rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah that's me!!" Pudding said pointing to herself with an annoyed look.

"The food." Mint said.

"Ohhh!" Pudding smiled, "I get it! Where's the Pudding?" Pudding asked with an excited grin.

"There is no Pudding!" Mint growled while rubbing her temples.

"Then why.... Hey where did Boss man go?!" Pudding said having an ADD moment, forgetting about the pudding argument.

Mint looked around and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, he probably escaped when we were arguing about Pudding."

"About me?!"

_Some where else where there is no argument about Pudding going on..._

"I can't believe them!" Ichigo said to herself while walking up the private beach, kicking a pebble. "I do one thing to embarrass myself and I never live it down! I'm so sick of their torture." Ichigo recalled all the teasings she has encountered over the years. "Why can't I get a break from the dense jokes?"

"Because Strawberry you are dense." Shirogane said sneaking up behind her making her jump about fourty feet in the air... (Good thing she's a cat she'll land on her feet!)

"Ahh! You scared me!" Ichigo said holding her chest. "What do you want? Haven't you made fun of me enough?"

"Well, I was going to apologize but if you're going to be that way I might not." Ryou told her crossing his arms.

"If you're going to be a jerk go be a jerk some where else!" Ichigo said walking away.

"Jeez! Strawberry you can't take a joke can you?" He shook his head as he caught up to her. "You're so crabby!"

Ichigo didn't speak she just kept walking; silent treatment.

"Come on don't be like that Strawberry." Shirogane laughed, "we're on vacation that you've been wanting for a long time, why aren't you your usual spastic self?"

Ichigo kept walking with no sign of giving in.

"Strawberry, look I'm sorry." Shirogane said. "Will you quit being such a crab? I bet everyone is looking for you, they don't have fun without you."

She turned her head and stuck her tounge out.

"No baka, I don't want to french you." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Pervert."

"She spoke!" Ryou proclaimed to himself. He looked down to see a pretty sea shell, and bent down to pick it up.

"Psh!" Ichigo shot back.

"Here." Ryou said handing her the sea shell. "Quit pouting."

Ichigo looked at the shell in wonder. It was a pure white clam shell on the outside, on the inside there was a rainbow of colors. She held it to the light and the colors seemed to glow.

"Wow!" Ichigo smiled.

"There's the baka we all know and..." Shirogane stopped himself. _Love. _For Shirogane to say that it seemed it might mean more to him.

All the while Zakuro and Keiichiro were watching the two morons. "She's so simple." Zakuro smiled shaking her head. "A sea shell and she forgives him."

"I know, but he knew that would cheer her up." Keiichiro added, "He wanted her forgive-ness, but he didn't know why."

"He's a pretty dumb genius." Zakuro said bluntly.

"When it comes to love he's as dense as Ichigo." Keiichiro joked. "It's funny how a like those to are."

"They're really different too." Zakuro said matter of factly.

"But they're both morons!" Mint said with pudding following holding a pudding cup.

"Where were you?" Zakuro asked Mint.

"Out buying pudding..."

All the while Ichigo was admiring the beautiful shell and Ryou was smiling at her simple-ness. In the sunset by the sea.

* * *

**Me: **How was that chapter? 5+ reviews please!!


	6. Chapter 6: A Cute Moment

**Me: **Sorry to inform you that I'm taking a break from writing. My dad's baby died. My step mom went into labor early. I'm in no mood to write. (I wrote this chapter the other day before this happened.)

Azilda~

* * *

"Strawberry!" Ryou shouted as he got hit by salty ocean water. He held his hands over his head for protection. His blond locks glistened in the sunset and his blue eyes seemed brighter than usual. The ocean was such a peaceful place for this certain blond boss.

The redheaded Ichigo looked up like she was acting innocent "Hmm? What did I do?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Her feet were covered in wet sand for she had taken off her shoes. Her red hair looked like a dim fire and her brown eyes seemed so clear. The ocean was such a fun place for her.

I know it makes no sense that two people infused with cat DNA would love such a wet place. But that is why they're morons right?

"I saw you!" The blond said losing his usual cool act. It wasn't that hard for him to be himself near this dense strawberry. That scared him, he wanted to crawl back into his anti-social shell and hide away from the world again.

"Where's your proof?" Ichigo asked him being a smart version of her dense self. "Cause if you don't have proof you can't blame me!" She stuck her tongue out and ran.

"Hey!" He ran after her.

-

"See! All we had to do is let them loose on the beach after a big fight over nothing to let them not be such morons!" Mint exclaimed. She was proud of her discovery.

Pudding looked up at Mint with banana pudding on her face and showed her an ultra puddingy smile. "Ichi Ichi and Bossman are making out now Na no da?!" Pudding shot up looking through her random binoculars. "Aw where's the action? Na no da!"

Lettuce turned a purple and looked away from the window thinking that the two morons were making out. "Uh- uh- um! I have an idea about how to make them be less dense about their obvious attraction to each other." She stammered.

Mint looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well our little Lettuce, what do you have planned?"

"Well….."

-

"It's your fault I'm like this!" Ichigo shouted at Ryou. "If you wouldn't have ran after me like a mad man I wouldn't be soaked to the bone in cold water!" The Strawberry looked like a drowned cat.

"Where's your proof?" The blond said sarcastically to the cat girl.

"The proof is in my soaked hair!" Ichigo said to him shaking her hair out. "It's going to dry out and I blame you!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Would it make you feel better if I let you use the shower first?" He asked her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. He knew that would work.

"Fine. But I won't forget this, I'll get you back when you least expect it!" She laughed a sinister laugh and then ran into the condo. She ran passed the other mews and noticed they were huddled in a circle whispering to each other. She was curious so she walked over to them. "Uh guys?"

-

Mint heard the neko moron talk and she warned the others to stop talking with some shhs and smiled at her best friend. "Oh hey Ichigo!" She said overly hyper.

Lettuce turned a bright red. She wasn't that good at keeping things from people she cared about. Pudding then distracted her with her banana pudding and all was good.

"What are you guys up to?" Ichigo asked her friends oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh nothing just playing a game…" Mint lied with a high squeaky voice. What if Ichigo had heard them?

"Okay. Well I got to go take a shower now, as you see I have salt water in my hair and I don't want it to get ruined! See ya!"

Mint and the others sighed in relief and wiped their foreheads. Thanking who ever was up in the sky that their friend was dense.

-

Ichigo walked in to the room and grabbed her bag of toiletries then walked straight into the bathroom. The coast was clear so she started the shower. She waited for the water to be warm and stepped in. She let the water wash away all the troubles she had with soap and hot water.

She got out brushed her hair and teeth and put on her tank top pajama shirt that cut off at her mid drift and wore her plaid black and pink pajama bottoms. She kept her hair in a single ponytail that was off to the left side of her head; it draped over her left shoulder. She stepped out of the bathroom to see something that she thought was actually cute.

Her blond boss was on his bed curled up in a ball sleeping. His blond hair was still damp from the water fight they had. His face was very peaceful and child like. He actually smiled in his sleep. He looked like an over sized kitten.

Ichigo smiled to herself and grabbed her cell phone which was a camera phone and snapped a picture. Proof that her boss wasn't all bad; and black mail for later. She was so evil.

She then tapped his shoulder. He would have to take a shower so he wouldn't catch a cold. "Hmm?" He mumbled in his sleep and grabbed her arm. This caught Ichigo by surprise and she tried to pull away. This just made it worse.

Ryou pulled her down to the bed and snuggled her like a giant teddy bear. 'Oh my god! What am I going to do?!' Ichigo panicked. 'He may look cute but he's still a jerk to me a lot.' She glanced at him his face still peaceful.

"Shirogane wake up please." She softly whispered to him. "Wake up."

"Mom?" He sleepily said to Ichigo.

"No, it's the baka strawberry you always tease." Ichigo said to him.

His eyes shot open and he looked around. "What the?!"

"I tried to wake you up and I tapped your shoulder. You then grabbed me and hugged me like a teddy." Ichigo explained.

He turned red. The Shirogane Ryou blushing! Ichigo whipped out her cell phone and quickly snapped a picture. "Yay more black mail!" She smiled.

"More?" Shirogane questioned.

"Uh… nothing." Ichigo answered him hiding her phone under her butt. She knew he wouldn't look there.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go take a shower now Strawberry. Be sure to restrain yourself from peaking in the bathroom when I'm in there." He said closing and locking the door behind him.

"Why you!"

-

Meanwhile Mint, Lettuce and Pudding were not paying attention to the morons and paying attention to the plan Lettuce devised.

First they would bring the morons to the carnival on the pier. They then would get 'lost' going to the bathroom and leave the two a lone. Eventually the two morons would get bored or annoyed. The simple minded Ichigo would want to drag the annoyed Ryou to on to the rides. That would mean they would bond while going on rides. It would look like the two were really a couple. This plan was sure to make the two morons take a giant step in to realizing their real feelings for each other.

Lets just hope the two morons don't kill each other first before realizing their feelings.

* * *

**Me: **Review please? 5+


	7. Chapter 7: Night Time Chaos

**Me: **I found that I have realllllyyy good friends that really have helped me in the past few days. So much that I've been writing a bit everyday. So here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Ichigo looked out the big window in the room her and Ryou have to sleep in. The ocean seemed silently calm and the cresent moon shone over it making this such a lovely scene. The red head sighed as she thought about her day.

'It's so unfair! I have to room with that jerk. It's bad enough I'm on vacation with him!' She growled at nothing as she thought. 'Atleast he can be nice... some times. He makes my life so confusing! All he does is tease me!' She glanced over at the sleeping blond. 'He shouldn't be so cute when he sleeps it makes it harder to hate him.'

He shifted in his sleep, so his sleeping face was facing Ichigo. "Strawberry." He whispered. Ichigo jumped in surprise, 'is he awake?' she thought. His eyes were closed.

"Strawberry, wait." He said with a panic in his voice, "Come back, don't leave me too!" He sounded like a lost child.

Ichigo watched with her feelings in a knot. 'Should I wake him up?' she questioned herself. He began to whimper in his sleep. Ichigo ran over and shook him. "Shirogane! Wake up! Come on wake up, I'm right here!" She said soothingly.

Ryou's eyes shot open to the big brown ones in front of his own. He grabbed Ichigo and hugged her. "Strawberry I thought you were gone." He whispered.

"It's okay." Ichigo told him, "I'm right here it's okay." Ichigo could be mature when it was the right time for it. She thought right now should be the time not to be a ditz.

Ryou clutched her tighter, "Strawberry, you're my best friend other than Keiichiro. Yes I may tease you, but still... if anything happened to you or the other mews..." He trailed off.

Ichigo was in shock 'best friend? Where'd that come from he's usually calling me a baka strawberry!' He held onto her for another second and then let her go.

"Sorry baka." He told her in a hushed embarrassed voice.

"Uhm, it's okay Jerk." Ichigo told him adding the jerk to make this seem more normal.

"Why were you awake at 3a.m. baka, it's late get some sleep." He told her scolding her for being to care less.

"Ever since I was infused with cat DNA I've become more nocturnal." She told him with a cat like grin.

"Oh wow you used a big word!" Ryou told her. She smacked his shoulder and huffed.

"Once a jerk always a jerk." She said.

"Once a baka always a baka strawberry." Ryou laughed.

"Feeling better?" Ichigo asked him with a serious look.

"Yeah yeah Strawberry... now get some sleep."

"Fine jerk." Ichigo said taking a look at the ocean and the moon. "It's pretty by the ocean." Ichigo told him, "I could stare at this all night." The stars seemed to light up more in response.

"Yeah." Ryou said to her. Ichigo seemed to glow in the night's light making her look more beautiful than anything Ryou has seen. He got up and walked over to Ichigo and hugged her from behind.

Ichigo froze at the sudden contact of Ryou 'What the hell has gotten into him?! He's a jerk, a JERK.' He breathed in her ear and her cat ears popped up. "Excited much baka?" Ryou chuckled and released her leaving her more confused than ever.

"What the?" She felt her cat ears, "Oh my gosh! Not again!" She whined.

"They suit you Strawberry." Ryou said petting them. She started to pur in response.

"Ah! Stop it jerk!" Ichigo angrily warned. "Stopppp, nya!" She covered her mouth. "See what you're nya ahh making me nya do!!" She swatted at Ryou, he burst out laughing.

Suddenly there was a pound on the wall "GO TO SLEEP MORONS IT'S 3A.M. I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Mint shouted.

Then Pudding chimed in "HUZZAH THEY'RE MAKING OWMF" Lettuce covered her mouth and giggled.

Ichigo and Ryou looked at the wall then looked at each other. Flustered they both ran to their bed and tried to fall asleep.

Then Ichigo smiled she would have SO much black mail at the end of this trip. She could black mail him for the rest of his life! "MAWAHAHAHAAHA." She laughed quietly.

"Baka." Ryou called from across the room.

One thing was for sure, those morons would have such an awkward day ahead of them... Unless they were to dense to figure out what just happened to them... Morons.....

* * *

**Me: **Random chapter I know but I randomly thought of it... 5+ reviews please?


	8. Chapter 8: The Carnival

**Me: **I'm backkk!!! Haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

"They've been like this since this morning." Keiichiro told the other girls as they stared in amazement at their two morons. They were talking quietly to each other as if they were two old people having tea.

"What has gotten in to our morons?!" Mint exclaimed with shock. "Yesterday they were at each other's throats and now..." Mint stared at them and then mumbled "Well this will make our job easier."

"Pudding told you they were doing some thing weird last night... But no one listens to Pudding! Na no da!" Pudding pouted and put on her sad monkey face.

-

"I told you they were up to some thing!" Ichigo said to Ryou quietly. "They're freaked out because we're pretending to get along!"

"Well Strawberry, I think it would freak anyone out if we got along." He told his dense Strawberry friend. "It's not that big of a deal that they're acting weird because of that."

Ichigo stared at him, "You haven't noticed how weird they've been for the last two days?"

"No." Ryou said shaking his head slowly.

"Are you dumb?" Ichigo asked, "They've been too weird, even I'm not stupid enough to fall for that." Ichigo told him with shock in her voice; could he really be dense for some thing?

"They're always weird to me, so it's normal." Nope, he just had to have a comment that would make sense and make him sound smart. Ichigo sighed and looked at the mews, who quickly looked away when she caught them.

"Well, I think they're up to some thing." Ichigo concluded.

"Think what you want, weirdo." Ryou stood up and walked away in a relaxed manner.

-

Zakuro watched the mews with amusement from afar. She knew Ichigo and Ryou were making progress on their own with no help so far from the mews.

She could tell by the way they looked at each other. She looked away and looked to the calm ocean, today was a perfect day for the carnival idea that Lettuce planned.

Maybe her and Keiichiro could get away for awhile? She sighed and flipped the page of her magazine.

-

"Come on Ichi Ichi!!!" Pudding dragged Ichigo across the room with too much excitement for her liking.

"What is it Pudding?" She asked knowing that her little monkey friend what up to something. She didn't know what but this couldn't be good. She noticed the mews were acting stranger than usual. She didn't care if her dumb boss didn't agree with her about this.

"We have to meet the others in the living room! Na no da!" Pudding dragged the catgirl along.

The Monkey turned the corner and fell over, making Ichigo go flying into the arms of her blond boss. "Pudding!" Ichigo groaned.

"Watch where you're going baka Strawberry." Ryou said looking at the annoyed catgirl in his arms. She pouted and said to him,

"Well watch where you're walking and we'll be all set." Wow was the Strawberry learning the ancient art of sarcasm Ryou thought to himself and smirked.

"Seems like you're pretty comfy in my arms, baka." Ichigo turned beat red and jumped out of his arms.

"Pervert! PERVERT!" She stuttered.

"Eh hem!" Pudding huffed sitting on the ground arms crossed, "Pudding could have been dying from that fall, and you Ichi Ichi and Bossman would have never noticed! Na no da!"

"Eh heh, sorry Pudding!" Ichigo said putting her arm out for her to help her get up, "He just picked a fight with me."

"As usual, it's only my fault." Ryou rolled his eyes.

Then Pudding took both Ichigo and Ryou's arms and yelled "TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

-

"So, we're all going to the Carnival. The people we're rooming with are our partners and we have to stick with them no matter what." Keiichiro explained to the group.

"I'm out." Ichigo said trying to walk away, Pudding tackled to the ground and sat on her.

"No you're not Ichi Ichi!" Pudding smiled.

Ichigo growled.

"Anyway, that's about it. Oh me and Zakuro bought you guys all tickets so it's free for all of you!" Keiichiro smiled and wide smile and winked at the girls.

"Zakuro?!" They all exclaimed, "Since when have you been calling her Zakuro."

Zakuro turned with a slight pinkness in her cheeks. Wow, Zakuro blushing now that's a sight to see.

"We're going out." Keiichiro grinned and wrapped his arm around Zakuro's waist, she smiled.

The others just watched in amazement.

-

They arrived at the amusement park, it was fairly big with all the typical rides an amusement park would have. Of course it had it's own twists. The Mews that knew the plan smiled evilly and turned to Ichigo and Ryou (Ryou was dragged to the park, he didn't really want to go.)

"We uhm, are going to get food!" Lettuce stammered and Mint looked at her.

"You know, Pudding is so hard to look after, so me and Lettuce have to go..." Mint hooked arms with the other girls, leaving the annoyed Ryou and Ichigo alone.

"I told you they were planning some thing!" Ichigo told Ryou.

"They're hungry, that's a plan?" Ryou asked his dense friend.

"NO, They've been leaving us alone, all alone for almost the whole trip so far." Ichigo told him, "You haven't noticed? I thought you got annoyed by me, you should have noticed that before me!"

Ryou thought about it, he really didn't mind the time he got to spend with the Strawberry. Even if she's an annoying air head that gets on his nerves. "Nope. Plus baka it's only been a day since getting here."

"You're a stupid genius." Ichigo told him.

"That makes no sense, baka!" He flicked her forehead, "How can a genius be stupid?"

"I don't know! But when I figure it out I'll give you a call!" Ichigo told him and then jumped up and smiled, "Now it's time for us to go on some rides!"

"No." Ryou told her.

"No, you're going whether you like it or not! Even if I have to drag you onto the rides, YOU'RE GOING." Ichigo said grabbing Ryou's arm and pulling him in the direction of the tea cups.

"We're not going in the tea cups Strawberry! I can't even fit in them." He told her and tried to pull away, but Ichigo was strong for a girl and pulled him in line.

"Yes we are, I want to go so you're going. Remember we have to stick together." Ichigo smirked evilly.

Damn Keiichiro! Ryou cursed in his head and took note to get revenge on his brown haired friend later.

There wasn't a long wait for the tea cups so Ryou couldn't get that annoyed by Ichigo's chatter. The person running the rides was a some what cute guy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled and Ichigo and said "Finally some one cute has come to this ride..." He winked at Ichigo.

Ryou for some reason felt very very very annoyed and angry, he gave the brown haired guy a glare and followed Ichigo to the some what small tea cup. "Have a nice ride!" The guy said some what stunned at the intensity of the glare.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ichigo said as she stared at the cup there was only one small seat.

"It's either you sit on my lap or we're out of here because I don't want to ride the dumb cups." Ryou told her, still kind of mad because of that guy.

"Sit." Ichigo said pointing to the cup.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, was his baka friend serious? "Strawberry?" He said waving his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"I mean it, I want to ride the tea cups." Ichigo said pointing her finger to the seat, "Now sit."

Ryou sat and Ichigo sat on his lap. The cup lurched when it started spinning making Ichigo almost fall, Ryou caught her and held her close. Ichigo's face felt some what warm and Ryou's heart started to beat just a little faster.

-

"Mint! MINT look!" Pudding shouted at Mint. Mint was staring lazily at the fish she won, and looked up at Pudding pointing in a random direction.

Mint turned her head to see the scene Pudding was so excited about. Ryou holding Ichigo close as she sat on his lap in the tea cup. She noted that Ichigo's face was slightly red and Ryou looked confused. "Lettuce GIVE ME THE CAMERA NOW!"

Lettuce slightly red handed the camera to Mint. "I told you the amusement park was a good idea." Lettuce said, wow she was starting to sound a little more like the other mews.

"Right you were Lettuce!" Mint said evilly as she snapped the picture of the two morons, "Too bad these morons are really dense." She grinned, the morons were going to thank them when they were done with this plan. Plus she's have so much blackmail if this plan didn't work.

-

"You know," Ichigo started at she and Ryou spun around in the tea cup, "I wanted to ride the tea cups with you because, when I was little I always had to ride them on my own, my parents wouldn't go because they wanted hundreds of pictures; you know how crazy they were." Ichigo laughed, "But the tea cups are lonely alone, look around kids are always with some one, I felt like I was the only one alone."

Ryou looked at Ichigo in amazement, "I didn't know it meant that much to you Strawberry." His face seemed soft and his grin on Ichigo tightened; along with his heart. Some thing was going on with him, he just hoped he wasn't right about what. He hoped he wasn't falling i love.

"Well it does." Ichigo said going back to her normal tone. "Too bad I had to ride them with you!" She stuck her tounge out, "Just kidding, you're not as much as a jerk as I thought." She smirked.

"Thanks, I guess. I guess you're not as much as a baka." Ichigo growled and Ryou smiled, as the two came to a spinning stop...

They're Morons.

* * *

**Me: **How was it? 5+ Reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Carnival Of Morons

**Me: **Oops! Hahaha. **I'm soooooooooooo SORRY **I kind of lost track of time, and haven't updated in a lonnnng time. I had a chapter all planned out, but it got deleted off of here. So, I'm starting from scratch. Anyway, my writing style has changed a lot I guess. Sorry if it bugs you, and I'd love some tips on writing if mine isn't that great.

Okay, so I know I left off at the tea cups... and I'll try to continue from there.

Nya!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Carnival Of Morons**

The spinning tea cups spun slower and slower, finally they came to a complete stop. Dizzily Ichigo and Ryou stood up, and exited the ride. Hearts beating quicker than normal. They both blamed it on the dizziness, not wanting to admit that maybe it was something more. Ichigo spotted Mint and the others hiding behind a food stand. And nudged Ryou. "Look at them, pretty obvious huh?" She laughed, her brown eyes shining more bright than Ryou has ever seen them.

Dazed he said, "Of course, but they got it from their leader." Ichigo scoffed and glared at him. He winced, knowing that probably wasn't the best thing to say. 'I ruined the peace.' he sighed internally. Though it wasn't long until Ichigo came to her next line of torture, the games.

She grabbed his arm and raced over to the most deserted game there was (most of them were filled up) and begged him to play one. "Come on!! Look at that neko plushie!" Ichigo sounded like a 4 year old girl, Ryou winced. "PLEASSSE!" Her lip quivered.

'How can she do that?!' Ryou though giving in. "Sir, I'd like to play this game." He called out to the man standing behind the counter. The man turned around, he was middle aged looking, and quite handsome.

"How many tries will it be?" He smiled warmly at Ryou. "Trying to win your girlfriend a prize?" He winked.

"She's not-

"He's not-"

"Come now kitties, calm down." The guy chuckled. "So how many will it be sonny?"

"As many as it'll take." Ryou sighed, "I don't want some baka harping on how she wanted to get that stuffed cat."

The man laughed out loud, "It sounds to me as if you guys are pretty close, huh?" Ryou said nothing and took the balls.

It was a simple game of aim and knock over the milk bottles. Thinking it'd be easy, since Ryou had cat like reflexes due to the cat genes Ryou barely tried.

He was so wrong.

Ichigo snickered behind him as he missed. "Hahaha! You stink!" Her words could be heard at least 20 feet away.

"Shut up Strawberry! I'd like to see you try." He shot back at her sharply.

"Okay then. Give me a ball Shirogane." Ichigo smiled her cute little, I'll kill you if you say that again smile.

Ichigo took aim, judged the distance and threw the ball. The milk bottles hit the ground. "Hm? Would you like to judge my skills again Shirogane?" Ichigo smiled.

"Which one ha will ha ha it be ha ha ha, miss?" The guy said unable to keep his cool.

"The neko!" Ichigo said smiling hugely.

It was a medium sized plushy, with blackish ears, feet, and tip of the tail. It also had grey fur with blue eyes. Ichigo took the cat from the guy. "It kind of looks like alto, doesn't it?" She said to herself.

Ryou noticed too, "Hmm, you sure you don't have the hots for me Strawberry." He smirked as she turned bright pink.

"No way in hell." She retorted back.

-

Mint, Pudding, and Lettuce were hiding behind the game stand. Mint thought this would be the perfect moment to watch, Ryou being the boy trying to win a prize for his beloved girl.

What could go wrong, right?

But of course, what don't the morons screw up?

"I can't believe that happened." Mint said in awe. Watching Ryou miss, and then Ichigo knocking down the tower. "What the..."

"BAD WORD NA NO DA! Hehehe, Rye Rye is a girlllyyyy, ohhhh boss man." She laughed uncontrollable, "Ichi Ichi, now she's the man! Yeah!!"

Lettuce just silently watched Ichigo and Ryou walk off. And then came to the conclusion, "Isn't it weird that Ichigo wanted the cat plushy that looked like alto? I mean there were all other kinds of cats there. But she chose that one."

Mint stopped her being angry and smirked her little all knowing smile, "Wouldn't that make you think that Ichigo may have discovered her feelings?" Pudding then caught on.

"Ichi and Bossman sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" She bounced around singing softly, not wanting to alert the nearby morons of their presence.

Mint watched Ichigo and Ryou. Ryou said something and Ichigo blushed furiously and shot back "no way in hell." Mint knowing Ichigo and Ryou pretty well by now said "He just asked if she had the hots for him and she turned really pink."

"See! They're making progress!" Lettuce smiled.

-

Ichigo looked behind her, she thought she heard Pudding's voice. Sure enough, there was Pudding, Lettuce, and Mint standing behind the game stand. "You know, they're kind of funny." Ichigo said.

"Hmm?" Ryou said obviously not paying attention.

Ichigo sighed, "Baka, glance behind you." She said.

Ryou obeyed for once and saw them too, "Oh, yeah they don't make good spies." He agreed.

"Sooo! Anyway, I know the perfect ride for the next ride, annnnnd! FIRE WORKS ARE SOON!" Ichigo said looking at the darkening skies.

Ryou didn't even notice how much time has past as he looked up. "Wow, time flies by when you're with a baka nutcase.." He said to Ichigo. She didn't like that very much.

"JERK!!!!" She said pulling him to their next destination.

-

Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding stopped their celebrating. "If only Shirogane wasn't such a stubborn-"

"BUTT POCKET!" Pudding finshed for Mint.

"Yeah, that's exactly what Minto was going to say." Lettuce laughed.

"Know what?" Mint said, "They're complete morons, they make progress and Shirogane ruins it."

Lettuce sighed and smiled.

Mint looked at her questioningly, and Pudding stopped and looked at Ryou and Ichigo.

They may have been morons, but they sure were pink when they held hands.

* * *

**Me: **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I'd love some reviews. :]

Not sure if it was as good as the story has been, but I tried. It's been awhile since I've written fanfiction. Let me know if any of the characters are out of character, so I can fix it!

I'll be busy a lot. I have drama club ( I'm ghost of christmas present, YAY FAT OLD DUDE! In A Christmas Carol,) driving lessons, school, after school chorus etc..

I'll try to make more time to write.


	10. Chapter 10: Carnival Shenanigans

**Me: **Well, huh. Where do I start? It has been _years _since I've actually updated a story. For all those who have acknowledged that and continued to ask me to update, I'm sorry I've taken so long. I've been busy busy busy! The last time I wrote on here was when I was a Freshman in High School. I'm going to be a Freshman in college in 20 days! So anyway, my writing style has changed a bit. I'm hoping it's for the better. I'm going to go back into stories and see if I can revise them and make them more readable. Anyway, I'll start with a new chapter to this story.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mysterious boy, fireflies, and fireworks! OH MY!**

They drifted where their hearts were taking them, towards each other of course! Slowly Ichigo and Ryou seemed to be gravitating towards one another. Their hands would brush slightly as if by mere accident, their eyes would meet a slight smile gracing their faces. The others watched in quiet anticipation, hoping that the two would realize what exactly was happening to them.

"They sure are taking their time picking another ride." Mint commented with a yawn of boredom. Clearly this love was on the fast track of great-ness and she just couldn't handle the waiting. "I wonder what that pink cat has in mind."

Pudding being the observant child she was, noticed they were heading towards the giant wheel-shaped ride. "I think they're going to that! Na no da!" She triumphantly said pointing towards the ride. "Weird, huh? Isn't it getting late for rides? FIREWORKS SOON! Na no da!"

That's when it all made sense to the girls spying on their moronic friends. Maybe the strawberry was smarter than they thought.

As the two cats argued about something quite pointless they arrived at the most cliché ride of couples. That's right. The ferris wheel. The problem was with such an event as fireworks going on couples flocked the area in hopes of getting onto it as the romantic lights shone.

"Well, not to burst your bubble or anything Strawberry, but I think there's no chance at all that we're going to be able to get on this ride." Ryou said with a slight disappointment in his tone. Was the situation dawning on him now? Ichigo really wanted to get to this ride. It was then he noticed she was off in her own little land, as if she were planning something grand. He couldn't help but notice how adorable the look of concentration on her face really was.

Slowly Ichigo came out of her thinking trance. "Well, looks like there's no chance that's this ride is going to work."  
"But I just-" Ryou tried to interupt her.  
"NYA. NO. THERE'S NO CHANCE. So let's go find something else to do! I think I saw this really neat place just outside of the park." Derping just has Ichigo does, she began to walk in the direction of an unknown place.

"But, you expect me to trust a baka to lead me into a place she thinks she saw?" Ryou stated raising his eyebrow as high as eyebrows could go.

For a moment Ichigo just stared at him. Unwilling to resort to more arguing, she simply stated. "Well, if you don't want to go. That's fine, I'll go by myself. You can just stand here."

Respecting Keiichiro's rules, Ryou followed. Plus, Ichigo was a somewhat attractive young woman and there were a lot of creepy people out there. Yeah, that was his excuse for following her. Stranger danger.

The two weaved their way through the crowd of couples as gracefully as cats. No one seemed to take notice to them too much, for they were in their bubble of mushy gushy love and such. But in that process Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding lost track of them.

"How could we lose track of those two bakas?" Mint shouted at the other mews who were struggling to keep her pace as she nearly sprinted through the crowd of couples. Accidentally knocking into one of the boys she fell, and stared up for a moment. The boy was slightly cute and Mint never made a fool of herself. His girlfriend though wasn't going to have any of that.  
"What exactly are you staring at?" She literally head bobbed in front of Mint. "Are you mute? Come on tell me what."

Opening her mouth to send back a smartass reply Mint was interrupted by the boy putting his hand out to help her up. She grabbed it and as he helped her he looked back at his girlfriend and said, "She bumped into me and fell. No harm done. Don't worry about it." The other mews just catching up ran into a dazed Mint. Okay, maybe he was more than slightly cute. And as they finally got her to walk away he turned around and winked at her.

"What was all that about?" Lettuce asked in a hushed tone looking over at a flushed Mint. "And who was that?"

"MINT AS A CRUSH. NA NO DA!" Pudding sang loud enough for the either area to hear.

This snapped Mint out of her daze. "W-what? NO, I. WE NEED TO FIND THOSE BAKAS." She stammered and continued her search for Ryou and Ichigo. The winking boy pictured freshly in her mind.

Finally arriving at their destination Ryou and Ichigo stared in awe. Ichigo had indeed seen a beautiful place right outside of the carnival. It was an overgrown field with flowers growing wildly everywhere. It was just getting dark out so fire flies buzzed busily about. For the first time all day they were both speechless. Until Ichigo soiled it.

"I told you!" She pointed at him in a 'I just won this battle' way. "I told you it was here. But noooo, you had to go and question my judgement once more. You know, I lead an entire team of mews against an alien attack. You really should have more faith in me."

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you lead them with the help of me. Let's not forget when I had to save your ass."

In disbelief Ichigo began to retort back when suddenly the first sound of fire works sounded. Suddenly the arugment was lost and all that mattered was the rainbow of colors hovering in the distance over the park. Dazed, they sat down taking in everything that was happening. The patterns and swirls, the dazzling colors, the ear popping noise. Not only that, but the lights of the fire flies and the beating of their own hearts quickening. They became hyper aware that they were alone together and both couldn't deny that something between them was forming.

They tore their eyes away from the beauty around them and looked at one another, straight in the eye. They were closing the distance between them when out of no where Pudding showed up and yelled. "THEY WERE ABOUT TO DO THAT STRANGE THING. NA NO DA. I TOLD YOU THEY WERE BEING WEIRD. WHY WERE YOU GETTING SO CLOSE? OH MAN. OHHHHH MAN! NA NO DA!" Mint was running in behind her and Lettuce was barely keeping up. And in that time Ichigo and Ryou separated themselves from each other a good five feet away.

"Now, now, now. What do we have here?" Mint said about to grill them on what exactly was about to happen when the finale of the fireworks set off. All questions were forgotten for the moment.

* * *

**Me: **Well, I hope that didn't turn out too terrible. I hope you guys enjoy it! Give me some feedback on how this chapter turned out!


End file.
